pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mewtwo
(Normal) (Mega Mewtwo Y) / (Mega Mewtwo X) |dex number = 150 |imagewidth = 140}} Mewtwo is the Genetic Pokemon. It is a legendary Pokemon that resembles Mew in some ways. It can Mega Evolve into two different forms: Mega Mewtwo X, using a Mewtwonite X, and Mega Mewtwo Y, using a Mewtwonite Y. In Fanon, it is closely related to Mewpsych, MewThree and Mewtwo XXII. Biology 'Normal' Mewtwo's body is purple, with a purple belly and tail. Mewtwo has three circular digits on each apendage. Mewtwo has two, short ears. Mewtwo has a strange tube extending from the back of its skull to its spine. In its neck and back. Mewtwo is 6'07'' tall, and it weighs 269 pounds. 'Mega Mewtwo Y' MegaMewtwo has thick purple fingers, and it has grown an extra toes, which is longer and wider than the others, but they are all purple. It has pointy ear-like features, and a ring-like feature right behind its ears. It's tail has moved, and is now on the back of its head, and is now curled at the end. Mewtwo's eyes are red in this form. Mewtwo's height is now 4' 11" inches, and it weighs 72.8 pounds. 'Mega Mewtwo X' Mega Mewtwo X's ears are now more pointed, and its eyes are blue. It has a dark purple collar, with exagerations on its legs. Its toes have grown in length, and its arms are now thicker. Its tail is now straigher and more curled, especially at the tip. Mewtwo's height is now 7'07'' and it weighs 280 pounds. Canon Appearances Major * A Mewtwo which was seen to have been captured by Giovanni debuted in The Battle of the Badge, taking down several of Gary's Pokemon. Mewtwo later escaped, leading up to its major role in Mewtwo Strikes Back. * Another Mewtwo with a similar back story debuted in the special Mewtwo - Prologue to Awakening where it debuted in its newly revealed form, Mega Mewtwo Y. This Pokemon later returned as a staring role in Genesect and the Legend Awakens. '' * A mirage Mewtwo appeared in ''The Mastermind of the Mirage Pokemon, ''and it was later defeated. * In the end of ''Pokemon Origins, Red attempted to catch Mewtwo, and was finally able to once he learned that his Charizard could Mega Evolve. Minor * Two Mewtwo appeared in the introduction to SS029, both in one of their Mega Evolved Forms. * A Mewtwo is set to appear in the new Pokemon movie. Fanon Appearances Pokémon Blade * Mewtwo makes several major appearances, as he is one of Roland's Pokémon. He (and Zeraora) was caught by Roland once whilst he was on vacation in Alola. Pokemon Students of the Legends *Mewtwo appears as Johnathan's brother and Pokemon. Adventures In Kanto * Mewtwo has appeared in several episode of this series. Pokémon Ultimate *Mewtwo will appear in the first season. Pokémon Tales *Mewtwo first debuts in Vs. Rhydon. ''It went unnamed and unidentified, being in its battle armor the whole time. **Mewtwo returned in [[Vs. Mewtwo 1|''Vs. Mewtwo 1]], ''again going unnamed, as Giovanni used it to complete his master plan. **In [[Vs. Mewtwo 2|''Vs. Mewtwo 2]], ''it battles Ian, who manages to damage its armor, giving it enough control back to completely remove the armor. It defeats Giovanni, and tells Ian its name before leaving. Super Smash Bros: Battle! * Mewtwo is a competitor in the Smash Bros tournament, as well as its own battle choice. ** It battled in [[To Infinity and Beyond!|''To Infinity and Beyond!]],'' [[Defying One's Will|''Defying One's Will]], ''[[Rivals Collide|''Rivals Collide]]'' and [[The Fourth Round|''The Fourth Round]]'' and [[Final Battle!|''Final Battle!]] ** It appeared in ''New Challengers Approach''. ** Mewtwo leads a team to fight against the Elite Four, fighting them in ''Master and Crazy'','' [[Subspace|''Subspace]],'' [[Core of Legends|''Core of Legends]]'' and [[Core of Creation|''Core of Creation]]. ** It can Mega Evolve into Mega Mewtwo Y for its Final Smash. The New Adventures Of Pokemon Trainer Red * It will appear in the movie, ''The New Adventures Of Red Movie Mewtwo & The Badge Thief''. To Be The Best * A Mewtwo under the ownership of Markus appears in Taken By Storm. Pokedex Entries 'Red, Blue' It was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments. 'Yellow' Its DNA is almost the same as Mew's. However, its size and disposition are vastly different. 'Stadium' A vicious psychic Pokémon created by genetic engineering. Its cold, glowing eyes strike fear into its enemy. 'Gold' Because its battle abilities were raised to the ultimate level, it thinks only of defeating its foes. 'Silver' It usually remains motionless to conserve energy, so that it may unleash its full power in battle. 'Crystal' Said to rest quietly in an undiscovered cave, this Pokémon was created solely for battling. 'Stadium 2' Because its battle abilities were raised to the ultimate level, it thinks only of defeating its foes. 'Ruby, Sapphire' Mewtwo is a Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans created this Pokémon's body, they failed to endow Mewtwo with a compassionate heart. 'Emerald' A Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans made its body, they failed to give it a warm heart. 'FireRed' A Pokémon whose genetic code was repeatedly recombined for research. It turned vicious as a result. 'LeafGreen' It was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA-engineering experiments. 'Diamond, Pearl, Platinum' A Pokémon created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon. 'HeartGold' Because its battle abilities were raised to the ultimate level, it thinks only of defeating its foes. 'SoulSilver' It usually remains motionless to conserve energy, so that it may unleash its full power in battle. 'Black, White, Black 2, White 2' A Pokémon created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon. 'X' It was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene-splicing and DNA-engineering experiments. 'Y' A Pokémon created by recombining Mew's genes. It's said to have the most savage heart among Pokémon. Moves *START: Confusion *START: Disable *START: Barrier *008: Swift *015: Future Sight *022: Psych Up *029: Miracle Eye *036: Psycho Cut *043: Power Swap *043: Guard Swap *050: Recover * 057: Psychic * 064: Barrier * 070: Aura Sphere * 070: Mist *093: Me First *100: Psystrike Gallery See Mewtwo/Gallery. Category:Pokemon Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Pokemon with Alternate Forms Category:Mega Evolutions Category:Pokemon that do not evolve Category:Purple Pokemon Category:Cat Pokemon Category:Bipedal Pokemon Category:Mew Family Category:Monster Pokemon